As a glass board used for a liquid crystal display, one large glass board is sliced into plural glass boards for individual displays. Because of the recent increase in size, when this large glass board arrives at a plant, plural such glass boards are superimposed and carried in this state to a manufacturing process. When using the glass boards, one of the superimposed large glass boards is taken out and used. Therefore, a protection film for preventing flaws is affixed to both sides of each glass board, and this protection film is stripped when the board is processed.
As methods for stripping the protection film, stripping methods using an adhesive tape have been known, for example, as disclosed in Patent References 1 and 2. Patent Reference 1 discloses a technique of sucking and fixing, onto a suction plate, a board with a protection film affixed thereto, then affixing one long strip-shaped adhesive tape between a pair of diagonal corners on the surface of the board from which the protection film is to be stripped, and pulling up the end of the tape in the state where the back surface of the adhesive tape is pressed by a roller. As the adhesive tape is pulled up while the roller is rotating in the state where the back surface of the tape is pressed, the whole film is stripped. Patent Reference 2 discloses a striping method in which the amount of use of the adhesive tape is reduced and the processing of the protection film subsequent to the stripping is made easier. In this stripping method, first, a pressing roller that presses an adhesive tape is rotated while pressing a part near the center of the edge of the protection film pasted to the glass board, and the edge of the protection film is wound on the pressing roller at a predetermined angle, thus stripping the protection film. Then, the stripped edge of the protection film is nipped and held by a film clamper and the whole protection film is pulled off. It is also disclosed that the stripped protection film is nipped and held by a film catcher and horizontally stacked and housed.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-9-114384
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-6-278936